


New memories, old habits

by NothingSpecialHere



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 3X06ish, 3X08ish, Deckerstar - Freeform, Domestic devil family, F/M, Fluff, Just an excuse to write them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSpecialHere/pseuds/NothingSpecialHere
Summary: Chloe Decker has been trying to figure out the mystery that was Lucifer Morningstar ever since they first met, there was always something about that man she couldn't quite place. But no matter how much he insisted, she refused to believe that this broken, lonely man, in this life or the next, could ever be the Devil.She refused dammit.





	New memories, old habits

**Author's Note:**

> This was just me starting up to write again, it been like a couple of months since I sat down and wrote something, so sorry for any and all mistakes. I noticed that Chloe stopped trying to prove who Lucifer is ever since Season 2 started up, and I think Lucifer stopped mentioning he was the devil and trying to get her into bed so yeah. 
> 
> Also my beta was confused on the differences on tomatoe so really quick 
> 
> British: toe-ma-toes  
> Ugly American: ta-may-toes 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

Lucifer Morningstar was many things, being the Devil was not one of them. 

That was Chloe Deckers daily mantra, a gentle reminder that she (sadly) needed to get through the day. It didn’t matter how he never took a break from his charade, even the most talented of actors couldn’t manage to stay in character for as long as he did without any slip-ups. 

She would know, she is her mother's daughter after all. 

It didn’t matter that he could get even the most tight-lipped suspects to confess with a mere smirk, an almost inhuman curious tilt of the head and a simple question. She stopped worrying about the how’s a long time ago, although she was unable to deny that it still ebbed in the back of her mind occasionally. Every now and then when he would open a locked door, get a witnesses to crack, and always get his way, no argument at all. It was enough to get her to start theorizing all over again. 

One day she would get to the bottom of the mystery that was Lucifer Morningstar, if that even was his real name, he probably had a painfully average name like Gary or Bob, god he would hate if she found that out. And she knew she couldn’t very well ask him, she could already hear his response. (“I’m the Devil detective, don’t know how many more times I need to say it until you finally believe me.”). So sue her if she was just so tired of having to work around his delusions to be able to understand him. 

Maze was a lost cause for finding answers, whatever Lucifer paid her to keep up the demon guardian act couldn’t have been enough because the women never cracked. Chloe didn’t want to admit how intimidated she was of Maze in the beginning of their friendship, (she was not going to add any more flames to her friend's ego) her dark eyes seemed to stare right through her very soul, and whenever Chloe appeared her mouth would twitch into a snarling growl. 

But now, Chloe sat on the stools near their kitchen watching as Trixie painted Maze’s nails in neon colors while babbling about god knows what. Watching as Maze was unable to fight the smile growing on her face as she scooped up Trixie in her arms as if she weighed nothing, and carried her on her shoulders around the apartment.

“This doesn’t leave the house Decker,” Maze huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face with a gruff, Trixie helped by tucking it behind her ear. “Unlike you, I actually have a reputation.” 

Laughing at the sight of once ominous, leather-clad Maze, with hot pink nails and cheap rhinestones falling off every few seconds, Chloe wondered what she ever had to fear. 

She would find out one day on her own, mark her words, but for now, she would push it all aside and instead focus on whatever case they had. Glad they at least didn’t hit a dead end, thank you very much Lucifer. 

At the beginning of their partnership, she had been nothing but curious of course, desperate for an explanation, the hows and whys consumed her brain day and night as she replayed all those moments again and again in her mind. Trying to find an explanation for what she just saw.

Lucifer laying on top of her, flinching each time Jimmy shot a bullet at his back as if they were a mere nuisance, nothing more. Lucifer standing right in front of her as Nick pulled the trigger, the shot ringing in her ears, she blinked, and he was standing at her side grinning ear to ear, resembling the (annoying) cat who for some reason managed to catch the canary. Lucifer throwing a grown man who was at least twice his size out of a window as if he weighed nothing. He didn’t even sway in the slightest, wasn’t even out of breath or drained of energy. 

The bastard. 

To this day she would never allow herself to forget that night in the warehouse because she had gone through every possible explanation she could come up with, but each time he would blow them out of the water and she was so desperate to know the truth. And she refused to believe that it was fear that was pulsing through her veins, but she saw red in his eyes, and that was no trick of the light. And before she could think, her mind itched for answers and she pulled the trigger. 

And for a solid moment, she believed him.

He was still standing and smiling at her as if her entire world wasn’t shattering right before his very eyes. She was working with the Devil, Satan, Old Scratch. Rosemary's baby daddy and that’s what you think of Decker? She allowed Satan himself near her daughter, the one thing that gave her life meaning and she let her near harm. Maybe she should have aimed higher, it's not like he can die right? God, oh God is alive and r, she really should have gone to church when she had the chance. And-

He fell to his knees, touched his bleeding leg with shaky fingers and it all fell apart. 

Chloe couldn’t help the shame and horror that swallowed her as she fell to her knees in front of him, apologizes falling from her lips as she pressed down on his wound. She would never allow herself to forget the terrified look in his eye, the absolute disbelief that he was human just like her. Staring in astonishment as he raised a bloodied hand to his face and inspected it as if he had never bleed before in his life.

She would deny it as him being an Oscar worthy actor, but he looked just so scared, it tore her apart. 

He wasn’t acting.

“Lucifer I’m s-so sorry I...can’t believe I did that.” She breathed out, not even noticing the SWAT team that was beginning to surround them. 

He didn’t even look up, as if he hadn’t heard her, his voice a broken whisper. “This has never happened to me before, Detective, you must believe me.” 

She shook her head, ponytail whipping around in response. 

“You know I always did think you humans were being a tad bit dramatic about this sort of thing,” He chuckled to himself, a shit-eating grin making its way onto his face.“Glad to know karma applies to all, even the Devil. My idea by the way.” 

Chloe didn’t bother with correcting his delusions. “Shh, just-don’t talk right now. You’re gonna be fine okay?” She murmured, twisting her shirt in her hands, she couldn’t bear to imagine the big fat lawsuit he would send her way. “God, I’m so sorry Lucifer.”

He winced involuntarily, the movement so small she should have missed it, but she didn’t. She labeled it as the shock from actually being shot (by a detective, great fucking job there Decker) and it was just one more knife in the gut, she pushed deeper on the wound and placed a gentle arm on his back. Her eyes shot wide open, and she immediately recoiled, drawing her hand away and instead placing it on his shoulder. Not only a few hours ago was he standing before her, naked and vulnerable, it broke her damn heart just remembering those scars. 

She opened her mouth to apologize but didn’t get to as medics pulled him up and left her staring at the cowering girl who was desperately trying to hide, whimpering every now and then.

Chloe almost forgot to arrest her.

Any sort of hope of him being the devil died that night, and from then on Lucifer was just a man with a traumatic past that he desperately wanted to leave behind. The scars on his back were not from wings, but from a faceless father who held him down as he made his son believe he deserved it, making him believe he was the actual devil, unworthy of love and evil. And just the thought of cocky, asshole, always strong never wavering Lucifer on the ground, someone carving those wounds into his skin, tears streaming down his handsome face was enough to get Chloe’s blood boiling. Lucifer wasn’t some self-proclaimed prince of darkness, he was just a lonely, broken man desperate for affection and willing to do anything to find it.

Just like she was just a drained single mother who was on the verge of snapping if he didn’t shut up this very second. 

“-I almost felt sorry for the poor chap, I don’t very much agree with the holy matrimony till death do us part that comes with marriage. Or marriage at all. But he must have known his perfect wife swung the other way. I mean the woman barely even lived there, no clothes or pictures anywhere. She didn’t even wear the bloody ring, and still, the idiot refused to face reality and continued to stay with her. Poor woman though, of course, having to deal with years of unsatisfactory performances in bed. So of course, she had to go and find some woman to finally satisfy her. Do you happen to relate to that detective? The being left unsatisfied bit I mean. If so my sincere condolences, simply unimaginable.” 

Chloe hit the brakes abruptly, causing Lucifer to leap out of his seat and slam into the dashboard. The idiot simply refused to wear a seatbelt, claiming it would cramp his style. The cop inside her frowned at her rash actions, he could have really hurt himself and maybe get a small concussion if he slammed forward hard enough. 

“OW!”

Instead, she burst into laughter when he began to whine about his now injured nose. 

He rubbed his nose in soothing circles, still refusing to wear a seatbelt. “If I suffer from permanent damage Detective, you’ll be hearing from my lawyers.” 

She continued to laugh, loud and free and completely open to him. 

He stared at her almost shyly through his thick lashes, Chloe didn’t take her eyes off the road but from the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she caught sight of Lucifer blushing, his ears turning a brilliant shade of pink. 

(Lucifer Has-sex-with-anything-that-moves-and-has-absolutely-no-shame-in-talking-about-it Morningstar, blushing. HA!)

Chloe let out a very unladylike snort.“I thought you hated lawyers, you said there were a bunch of them in hell,” Even she could hear the venom over her words, but if Lucifer noticed he didn’t comment. Which was a first for him “I didn’t even know you had one.” 

“I’m willing to hire one just for this occasion, and maybe set the whole lot of them off the hook if this one does a good job.” He responded, already smirking ear to ear, injury already forgotten. 

Chloe rolled her eyes up to the heavens, shut them tight and exhaled deeply, before steering right and checking her watch. Maze would have picked Trixie up from school by now, Chloe promised she would make it home before five, just in time to start dinner, giving Maze a chance to get ready for her next job. She would drop off Lucifer at Lux and make a mad dash home with barely enough time to spare, piece of cake, simple. 

“Where are you going Detective?”

Of fucking course. 

“Are you kidding me?” She asked, her eyes narrowing. He only blinked in response, head tilting in confusion. “Lux? Y’know, the place you live?”

He had the gall to laugh at her. 

“Detective it’s Taco Tuesday.” He sounded out each syllable as if she were a child, she gripped the wheel tight until her temper returned to normal. “I promised your child that I would join in every now and then to see what the fuss is all about, see what I’m missing, that sort of thing. I did some digging and found out Daniel no longer joins in, which is a plus for me. I also, very kindly might I add, offered my incredible culinary skills as well. A deal's a deal detective.”

If they weren’t already at a red light, Chloe would have slammed on the brakes. She shifted in her seat, her eyes fully narrowing in suspicion, lips pursed and her eyebrows in a straight line. 

And hell if she didn't have a good cop face.

“You promised Trixie that you’d come over every Tuesday?”

“For as long as the two of you will have me.”

It was such an out of character moment for him, Chloe could only smile, a beautiful pink rising to her cheeks. With all of Lucifer's previous talk of being the devil, it was hard to remember sometimes that he was human, it was a nice reminder every now and again. Lucifer furrowed his brows at her and began to shift around in his seat, looking anywhere that wasn’t her face.

And god knows how much she wanted to tease him, Mr. High and mighty, everyone should feel honored I even dained to show up, promised an eight-year-old he would come over and keep her and mother company. 

But, Chloe considered herself a good person, Lucifer thrived on attention, practically feeding off it. But there were times when he would do something so out of character (let’s be honest, nice) that he was almost shy about it. It would do more harm than good if she were to call him out on it, he would shrivel back into the jackass club owner charade he played so well and they would be back at square one. 

So instead, she smiled one last time, turned around just in time for the light to turn green and muttered a simple “Okay,” She let the smile fall off her face, as a strange giddiness bubbled inside her. “Thank you, Lucifer.”

He coughed awkwardly.

“Also, I hope you don’t mind but your spawn has also invited me over Friday, something about a movie marathon, seems as if I’m high demand in the Decker household.” He teased, playfully quirking an eyebrow at her. 

Chloe only scoffed in response before giggling, the last time she giggled she was a child.“That, or my eight-year-old daughter has you wrapped around her finger, and you can’t say no to those eyes.”

He snorted at her, rolled his eyes up at the sky, and crossed his legs with practiced grace. He began to fiddle with his thumbs, a nervous tick he had that she noticed him do every now and then under tables. They remained silent the rest of the trip, aside from Lucifer’s occasional humming, but Chloe couldn’t for the life of her wipe the stupid smile off her face. 

Because as much as she hated Lucifer’s loopholes, he never lied, and he never denied the truth.

—

Lucifer slipping on his apron and whisking Trixie into the kitchen to make dinner was so horribly domestic, before, it would have brought her nothing but pain. Of a life where Dan hadn’t abandoned her and Trixie, a life where he had been honest with her and for once put her first. But for the life of her, Chloe couldn’t bring herself to hate it. She even began to hum as she worked through her paperwork, sparing a glance every now and then at the adorable scene that was Lucifer cooking with fluid movements, and a hyperactive Trixie standing on a footstool, being a very helpful sous chef. By helpful all she was really doing was mixing and pouring ingredients into bowls, but it was more than enough to satisfy her. 

“Beatrice, hand me that bowl.”

Chloe suppressed an eye roll, she only ever called Trixie by her full name when she was in trouble, or when she was acting up. Although it was nice he stopped referring to her as ‘it’ and ‘spawn’, and stopped treating her like a disgusting animal rather than an adorable nine-year-old. 

“The one with the green stuff?”

“That’s guacamole. No, the one with the tomatoes.”

Trixie giggled and began to rock back and forth on her heels. “Say that again.”

“What? Tomatoes?” Lucifer asked, quirking a curious eyebrow down at her.

That only caused her to laugh harder. “You say it funny, I like it.”

“Yes, well, I live to entertain.” 

Chloe chuckled to herself, reached for her phone and took a couple of blackmail-worthy photos before undoing her tight ponytail. She ran a hand through her scalp and sighed in contentment as the last waves of tension left her body. Looking up, she noticed Lucifer staring intently at her. 

She looked behind her in confusion, before narrowing her eyes at him. “What’re you looking at?”

He at least had the decency to look bashful. “Oh, my apologies Detective,” Chloe leaned forward on her elbows, raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. She tried not to smile when he cracked. “I’ve simply noticed you haven’t worn your hair down for a while. You look lovely.”

Her smile instantly vanished, she could practically feel the heat rush to her face. 

Luckily, Trixie tugged on Lucifer’s apron before either one of them could respond. “Hey, Lucifer?”

“Hmm? Yes, child?”

“The pan’s on fire.”

Chloe knew she shouldn’t have laughed because that was her good pan and Trixie was just a little bit to close for her liking. But she couldn’t help it, especially when Lucifer immediately pushed Trixie behind him without hesitation. Even though the fire couldn’t have been taller than the palm of her hand. And Lucifer was left standing over the small flame, smashing the lid against it rapidly, half-finished swear words slipping from his mouth. 

Chloe had enough and put it out herself, and she was left chuckling at Lucifer’s pouting face. 

Both she and Trixie didn’t stop laughing until dinner was placed in front of them, Lucifer completely flustered and begging them to forget the entire ordeal. Chloe had to cover her mouth to prevent spitting out her wine when Lucifer actually, honest to god, stomped his foot in a fit of rage and went off on a rant. 

“Okay I’m sorry,” Chloe apologized, nudging his leg gently with her foot. “Thank you, Lucifer, for everything.”

“Yeah, thanks Lucifer,” Trixie exclaimed, already stuffing her mouth to the brim, but still managing to smile wide at him as if he brought down the stars instead of making her dinner. “This tastes amazing, it's like, the best thing I’ve ever eaten.”

And just like that, he cracked. 

He smiled shyly, smiling so gently that two dimples appeared on his face. “Yes, well, anything for the Decker women.” 

Chloe stole one more quick look at him before deciding right then and there that there was no way this man in front of her, this honest, selfish, kind-hearted man could ever be the devil. 

That she was sure of.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no self-control, this was meant to be nothing more than a simple 900-word story but I can't do anything right apparently.
> 
> Thank you so, so much for reading, comments and feedback are always loved. 
> 
> Goodnight


End file.
